It was Just a Fling
by Lindsey314
Summary: it's the beginning of summer and a new relationship begins...whos?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code LYOKO. But I do own my plot.

_Chapter one: A new Emotion_

It was the day before summer vacation, and Kadic Academy was all a bustle. That night would be an outdoor movie on the soccer field. This was a great way to spend the last day at Kadic with all your friends before going away to spend summer vacation with your family. Jim was setting up the giant film screen on the soccer field when the last bell of the day rang. Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita exited from their classroom and were heading to go to their rooms to retrieve some blankets to set up on the grass. It was only five o'clock, but if they wanted a good seat they had better hurry. Jeremy was sitting at his computer when Aelita came in.

"Jeremy? Want to go to the movie with me?" Aelita asked him as she sat on the edge of his bed. He typed briskly before turning to answer her.

"I'm not going. I have to pack, and it's such a waste of a good night. I'm staying here incase XANA attacks."

Aelita just sat there looking at the floor. Jeremy and her were spending less and less time together since XANA had escaped from the supercomputer. The only time they actually spoke was when they had to. She could feel her heart breaking as she began to loose interest in her once true love. She didn't know why, it was just a movie.

"But it's going to be fun! And we could sit together." She said trying to persuade him.

"No Aelita! I'm not going and that's final! So please leave if you're going to keep bothering me." And with saying this he heard her stomp out and slam his door. Aelita ran to her room and jumped on the bed when she got there. She curled up and began to cry. She soon fell asleep.

_RING!_

Her mobile was ringing. She looked at her clock through her sleepy eyes. It was 7:53 pm and the movie started at 8.

"Hello?" asked drowsily.

"Where are you? We saved you and Jeremy a spot…come on down." Yumi said.

"I don't think I'm going…." Aelita said as she could feel herself loosing control and beginning to cry again, "…Jeremy won't go with me!"

"So what? We can still hang out can't we?"

Aelita thought for a moment and decided that a movie might just cheer her up. "I'll be down soon." She said as she hung up her mobile. She changed out of her teary-wet clothes and into a pair of jeans and a pink tank-top.

As she arrived at the soccer field, it took her awhile to find her friends in the crowd. They began waving frantically when they saw her so it wasn't that hard to find them then.

"Hey guys!" Aelita said as she stepped over a couple people to get to Ulrich and Yumi. "Where's Odd?"

"He's over there." Ulrich said as he pointed into the night. She could just barely make him out. He was on a bench or something she couldn't really tell.

"I wonder why he's not watching the movie. I'll go try to get him." Aelita said as she stepped over the same people as before and began running towards Odd. Ulrich and Yumi just shrugged and began to watch the movie.

Odd was lying down on the bench just staring into the sky.

"What are you doing?" she asked while looking up to see if she could tell what he was watching.

"Looking at the stars." He simply said as he sat up to make room for his friend. She sat next to him and began to watch the stars. "I always wanted to see a shooting star. So that's what I was looking for…" he began breaking the silence between them. "…you know if you can make a wish on one?"

Aelita simply looked at him in amazement. She thought he was just kidding but could see the seriousness in his face. She wanted to learn more but was interrupted by the wind blowing. She shivered slightly; Odd noticed so he reached down next to the bench and picked up the blanket he was going to take to the movie.

"Here." He said as he draped the blanket over both of their shoulders, and simply went back to watching the stars.

Aelita didn't know what was going on, she suddenly felt sick. She liked Odd, but did she happen to like him more than just a friend with all this new attention? She shivered again. The wind was still reaching her from the distance between them. But Odd just pulled her closer and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Better?" he asked. Smiling sweetly at her, she simply nodded. She began to put her head on Odd's shoulder, when he jerked her off as he pointed to the sky and yelled. "There! Look a shooting star! Quick, Aelita, make a wish!"

"No, I can't you saw it. And plus I don't even know how."

"No Aelita I want you to have it. And it's not that hard to make a wish, you just close your eyes and think of something that you really want. Something that you can't live one more day without." He explained to her.

She knew exactly what she wanted. She closed her eyes as hard as she could and slightly bit her lower lip as she wished for the one thing in the world she wanted more than anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code LYOKO. But I do own my plot.

_Chapter two: Courage_

_She knew exactly what she wanted. She closed her eyes as hard as she could and slightly bit her lower lip as she wished for the one thing in the world she wanted more than anything else._

She made her wish. And then when she opened her eyes and looked at Odd, he looked like he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"So what did you wish for?" he asked a little curious.

"I can't tell you!" she giggled looking at the stars. She looked into his eye and felt safe and care free to tell Odd just what she had wished for. "Ok I'll tell you…" she began to say as she lowered her head. She was trying to think of how to just go out and say it but was interrupted.

"Come on! Out with it?" Odd begged. He looked into her eyes and could sense her fear. "I wont tell, promise."

"I wished she finally blurted out. And she began to look at the stars.

"Courage?" he repeated a little confused. "For what?"

"I actually wished for courage to…to do…" she paused. He took her hand and she was able to finish. "…this." She said as she leaned in and kissed him right on the lips! And to her surprise, when she went to break off, Odd had just pulled her closer with the blanket around them both and kissed her back.

Sometime had gone by now and they could hear applause coming from the soccer field. They stopped kissing and just sat there huddled together with Aelita resting her head on Odd's shoulder.

"Odd? Where are you buddy?" asked a familiar voice approaching. It was too dark to see who it was but Odd could tell it was Ulrich. They became visible now and Odd could see Yumi beside him.

"The movie starting now?" Odd asked playfully as he folded up his blanket.

"No, try it just ended! It was great too…too bad you missed it." Ulrich said.

"It's ok. We had better things to do. Right Aelita?" Odd asked the blushing Aelita. But no one could tell since it was so dark. Odd loved to make her blush.

"Sure it was great." She said.

"What could be better then a movie?" asked Ulrich. Yumi also looked interested in the answer.

"Watching for shooting stars…and making the best wish ever!" Aelita explained as she smiled at Odd and the two began to laugh. Soon they were all laughing.

"Well I'm going to walk Yumi home. See you at the room Odd." Ulrich said as him and Yumi disappeared in the night.

Ulrich returned to his room thinking he'd find Odd either asleep or jumping around the room listening to his music. What Ulrich didn't expect to find was that Odd wasn't even there. He pulled out his mobile; it was 9:10 pm. He dialed Odd's number….

"Hello?" asked Odd.

"Hey, where are you? I came back and you weren't here so I got worried. Are you okay? Who are you with? What…" but before Ulrich could ask one more question Odd had interrupted him.

"Relax 'mom!' I'm fine. In fact I'll be there soon." And with that the call ended. Ulrich just sat down at his desk and began to write about his day in his diary. When he was finished he looked at the clock, it was 9:52 pm.

Ulrich awoke to someone unlocking the door; he didn't even remember going to sleep. The door opened to reveal a shadowy figure, Ulrich could tell it was Odd by his hair. He looked at the clock through his sleepy eyes; it was now 2:58 am. He turned on the lamp that was on his desk. Odd jumped. Startled to find Ulrich awake and at his desk.

"Where have you been?" Ulrich asked as he glared at his friend.

Odd looked at him a little frightened that he had been caught. "Ugh…I was with someone." He said quickly. Ulrich still glared at him so he faked a yawn and stated, "Would you look at the time, I'm tired. Night!" and jumped into bed. It wasn't long until he began to fake a loud ear shattering snore.

Ulrich wondered why Odd was keeping it a secret, but knew he wouldn't get any answers that night and also decided to go to bed.

Ulrich awoke the next morning to Odd packing his stuff.

_Ring!_

Odd reached for his mobile and answered it. "Hello...oh hi mom….I just finished why...what...oh…ok, no I understand. Maybe next summer then….ok….bye." Odd pressed 'End' and collapsed on his bed. He looked at his mobile as if it had just slapped him. He than drew back and threw it across the room. He stood up and began to unpack by throwing his clothes back in his dresser.

"It's going to be ok Odd. Now we can spend summer together along with Yumi and Aelita." Ulrich said sympathetically.

Ulrich wasn't going home for summer vacation. He didn't really like to be with his parents. Jeremy on the other hand had to go since he didn't go to see his grandparents last summer.

"Let's go get breakfast, and you can tell me all about that mystery someone." Ulrich teased.

"You go ahead. I'm going to finish unpacking." Odd said not making eye contact.

"Ok, see you down there good bud-…"

"Oh and Ulrich,"

"Yes?"

"Don't mention that I was with someone to anyone. Not even that I was out late. Please? I'll tell the others when I'm sure it's more than just a fling."

"Whatever you say Odd." Ulrich said as he walked out the door and headed for breakfast.

Odd then quickly ran across the room to retrieve his mobile. He put in Aelita's number and pushed 'Send'.

"Aelita? Can you meet me behind the cafeteria? I want to ask you something before we go to breakfast." He listened as she agreed. They said their good-byes and Odd was out the door.

Odd was leaning against the back wall when Aelita walked around the corner. When he saw her he tried his hardest to look serious.

"Hi Odd!" she said as she lightly kissed him. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Ugh…it's about us. I wanted to know if you liked me."

"Of course I like you Odd you're one of my best frie-…"

"No, if you…listen, I think true love is someone you can spend ten minutes with. And well, I feel like I could spend hours at a time with you."

"So you want to know if I love you."

"Yes! That's just what I mean. I guess what I'm trying to actually ask you is will you be my girlfriend?"

Aelita stood there her mouth slightly opened. The only thoughts going through her head were thoughts of her and Odd spending time together through out there friendship. She knew what she wanted to say, but the more she thought of the term 'girlfriend' more thoughts came into her head, of Jeremy.

"What about Jeremy?" she finally asked breaking the silence.

"Oh! God I'm stupid! I didn't know you were dating…god how could I be so dumb? I'm so-…" but before he could finish Aelita was talking again.

"We're not!" she answered quickly.

"Then what's the big deal? He can't tell you that you date other people if you aren't dating?" Odd protested.

Aelita thought about this new information, and decided to go with what would make her happiest of course. "yes." She said as she jumped into his arms. Odd smiled, spun her around, and than began to kiss his new girlfriend.

When they stopped they decided to go get breakfast. Odd took Aelita's hand and they both entered the cafeteria. There wasn't many people, since most had gone home. But there was enough to block the view of Ulrich and Yumi. Their friends were surprised to even see them when they sat down across from each other at the table, because they hadn't seen them come in.

"Hey Aelita, have you seen Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, he came to say good-bye to me earlier since his parents wanted to get him early." She said as she finished off her bacon.

"So Odd, care to share about your mystery someone?" Ulrich asked in a teasing sort of way. He knew Odd told him not to say anything but he was so eager to find out. Aelita froze. Odd looked at Ulrich, then to Aelita. She gave a slight nod; he then looked back to Ulrich.

"Sure. But she's no mystery. In fact you know her." Odd stated in a mysterious manner.

"I do?" Ulrich asked a little confused.

"Yeah, in fact she was in all of our classes this year. And ugh...since she is now my girlfriend, her name is…."

"Spit it out!"

"Well, it's…"Odd paused. "…it's Aelita!"

Ulrich and Yumi turned to the now blushing Aelita. Yumi then looked at Ulrich who also looked shocked. They sat there in silence for a moment not knowing what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Code LYOKO. But I do own my plot.

_Chapter three: A new Beginning?_

_Ulrich and Yumi turned to the now blushing Aelita. Yumi then looked at Ulrich who also looked shocked. They sat there in silence for a moment not knowing what to say._

Ulrich then asked a little confused, "But then that means you were with Aelita all night, right?" Yumi heard this and became red with anger.

"How could you both do this to Jeremy?" she asked a little worried

and very angry.

Odd and Aelita looked at each other. Aelita felt a little ashamed. What would Jeremy think; would she be able to confront him again? What if she and Odd were still dating when Jeremy came back from summer break? Would it be awkward? Would he even talk to her again? Just thinking about this made her head hurt. She held her head with both hands and groaned.

"Aelita? Guys! Cut it out. We're happy and you should be happy for us." Odd snarled. He stood and helped Aelita to her feet. Then both of them exited the cafeteria.

Yumi sat there staring at her scrambled eggs until Ulrich broke the silence.

"Yumi, can I ask you something?" Ulrich asked. She nodded and looked up from her eggs to give him her full attention, so he went on to continue…"I wanted to know if you-" but was interrupted by the breakfast bell. _There are many interruptions in my stories lol!_

_Ring!_

"So are you sure you're okay?" Odd asked lifting Aelita's head to look at her. She smiled sweetly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sure. I was just thinking about a lot of things and it gave me a headache."

"That never happens to me!" Odd joked trying to get his girlfriend to laugh. It worked she was giggling uncontrollably when she suddenly snorted. Odd also began to laugh.

After laughing for a good five minutes, Odd took Aelita's chin and pulled her face close to his and kissed her. He pulled away and looked at his smiling Aelita. she took his hand and began to run towards the gym.

"Where are we going?" Odd questioned.

"You'll see." She said plainly tugging even harder on his arm.

Yumi was sitting in the stands I call them bleachers but whatever! watching Ulrich practice soccer with Jim since most of the team had gone away for summer break.

Ulrich was running up the field Jim wasn't far behind him. The goal was wide open and Ulrich went to take the shot…but he saw a sparkle of light out of the corner of his eye. He took a quick look to see what it was. It had come from the stands where Yumi was.

She was standing and stretching. He could tell she was bored; the glitter of light had come from her bracelet that her grandmother had sent to her for her birthday that year. He was still running but was now in a sort of trance. He liked Yumi. But did she like him? He thought about this as he slowed down.

"Ah ha! I got it!" Jim called as he stole the ball from Ulrich and headed the other way. He was just about to score when he realized that Ulrich was standing in the same spot that he slowed to a stop in. "what are you doing Ulrich? I stole the ball and am about to score; you know you're supposed to stop me?" Jim asked half teasing him while he still stood there in a trance.

Yumi now realized Ulrich was staring at her. She simply smiled and waved. As if controlled like a robot Ulrich also smiled and waved.

Ulrich jumped startled that Jim had come up behind him. "So do you think she knows that you like her?" Jim asked. Ulrich whirled around and just stared at him. "Ulrich, I may seem stupid. But I wasn't born yesterday. I know these things and from what I can tell, she feels the same." Ulrich continued to stare at Jim a little confused and worried that his feelings were that obvious.

"I…I don't know what you're…talking about." Ulrich stammered avoiding Jim's gaze. Jim chuckled and slapped him on the back.

"Come on now Ulrich. Don't lie to your good buddy Jim now." He looked at him in a great deal of interest. After a long silence Jim got the message. "Well, I think that's enough practice for today." He said, and then lowered his voice to a whisper, "why don't you tell her how you feel. It's better to be hurt, then to be alone…no er it takes longer to fill that empty space in your heart than it does for a broken heart to heal…oh well something like that." Jim picked up the soccer ball and walked away. But not before giving a little wink to Ulrich.

Yumi was walking towards Ulrich now.

"What was that about?" she asked confused.

"Oh, just some soccer tips and stuff like that." He said as he reached to scratch the back of his neck. His trademark for lying. "Ok…." She knew he was lying but didn't want to get in a fight so continued. "…so what did you want to ask me this morning at breakfast before we were so rudely interrupted by that god damn bell? I was thinking about it when I noticed you looking at me." she smiled as he began to blush.

"Well…I wanted to know if…you…" He paused and looked at her. She wore a questioning look combined with a sense of anxiousness. He took a deep breath before attempting to continue. "…you…well if you liked me? You know more than a friend. Because I like you a lot and I have for a while and I wanted to know if you felt the same. But every time I would go to tell you, somehow I would be interrupted and now I just can't stop talking because I'm afraid you're going to answer "No!"" he stopped and took another deep breath. He couldn't bear to look at her. But she had put each of her hands on each of his cheeks and pulled him close to her face.

"Of course I like you Ulrich. I was also afraid that you didn't feel the same, so I never said anything." And with this she leaned in and kissed him right on the lips.

Aelita pulled Odd into the gymnasium and closed the doors behind them. Since it was summer they actually weren't supposed to be in there unless they were with a teacher.

"And why are we here?" Odd questioned as Aelita finally let go of his arm.

"We're going to see who the better climber is." And with this said she ran to the rock wall and was half-way up by the time Odd began. "I'm going to be the best and then you owe me a kiss." Odd teased as he stopped mid-reach to look at his now slightly bruised arm. But when he went to look to Aelita, she was gone. "Aelita?" he called a little worried.

"Up here!" she said as she looked over the edge. She beat him all right and was on the top.

Odd came soon after and Aelita pulled him onto the landing. He looked around to see a blanket, a basket, and two pillows. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I just thought I'd make a place where we can be alone." She said as she grabbed his arm and collapsed on the blanket. "Hungry?" she asked as she opened the basket to reveal sandwiches, fruits, whip-cream, soda, and bottled water.

Odd immediately grabbed a sandwich and took a bite. His face turned slightly green as he forced himself to swallow. "What is in this sandwich?" he asked as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"It's all your favorites." Aelita said.

"No, what did you put on it?"

"Peanut butter, chocolate syrup, pickles, and hot sauce are your favorites, so I made you a favorite sandwich." She smiled as she said this.

Odd looked at her with an expression that said, "_Are you nuts?_"

"Do you not like it?" she asked.

"No I love it." He lied. "But I bet kiwi will like it more so I'll save it for him." And he kissed her on the cheek.She smiled and kissed him back. They sat there and talked the whole day. The next thing they knew there was a ringing of a bell in the faint distance. It was time for dinner.

Ulrich was sitting down across from Yumi at the table when Aelita and Odd walked up and sat down with their trays in their hands. Yumi was on her mobile talking to, what could be heard, was her father who was raising his voice from time to time.

"But please...I will….okay, I love you too. Bye." And she hung up. Odd and Aelita just looked at her for information they had missed. "Oh, I asked Jim if I could stay the weekend here in Aelita's room because my parents are going on some sort of vacation and I didn't want to go. Is that okay with you Aelita? I would have asked but couldn't find you…and I think you may have forgotten your mobile in your room." Aelita nodded. Suddenly Jim walked up.

"I have a spare mattress for you Yumi. I have already set it up inside of Aelita's room. All you have to do now is head home to get your things and be back before curfew." He said a hint of excitement in his voice. Yumi simply jumped to her feet and gave him a hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you Jim!" she said. She then gained her composure and sat back down.

They were all happy and cheerful to know that they would all be together the entire weekend. But what they didn't know was how quickly it could go from bad to worse.

Woo hoo! My first cliff hanger….anyways, I don't have any new ideas for next chapter yet to make it go bad…oooh maybe Jeremy will come back early to find the girl he loves in the arms of another…or something like that. Please review and give me some ideas!

All for now, Bobbi


End file.
